


Festival of the White Knight

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: While delivering supplies to a small town, Lasswell and Noel accidentally stumble into Noel's own festival.As if that isn't awkward enough......then the cooked turkeys attack.





	Festival of the White Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).

It took Lasswell less than two seconds to realize that they had made a grave tactical error. 

A rather hilariously ironic grave tactical error, though he wasn't going to be the one to say it. 

Instead, he looked over at his companion, who seemed unsure if he was amused or horrified or both. He'd stopped them, at least. In the back of Noel's magitek armor, supplies and whatnot nestled around them, Duane peeked one eye open from where he'd fallen asleep against Clyne. 

"What's going on?" he questioned. "Are we there?" 

"We," Lasswell said somewhat flatly, "definitely have arrived at our destination." 

"Considering what we were asked to deliver, I should have realized..." Noel was staring, somewhat blankly, even as he reached for the controls to nudge them forward again at a slow amble. 

"I should have realized," Lasswell echoed. 

They'd walked right into the preparations for the town's Festival of the White Knight. 

With the White Knight himself actually bringing their supplies, though that was certainly unintentional. 

"A festival?" Clyne questioned as he stretched and glanced around. He smiled. "What sort of..." 

"Hey, what are you doing with that out of the shed already? Nobody is supposed to see it until the parade!" 

Clyne was cut off by a middle-aged woman running over to them, a bushel of papers in her hand. 

Lasswell blinked at her, frowning, until she came to a stop and just stared at them. 

"We're here to deliver requested supplies," Lasswell said, before explaining where they'd found the notice and been given the order. It was easy to make it sound cut and dry, because it should have been. He could mostly ignore Noel beside him, hands back off the controls. 

One of them was going to laugh; they had to. Someone had to laugh. If Rain was there, he'd be laughing... 

"But..." The woman just stared at Noel's armor, at him, and at the group. 

"If you'll kindly let us know where to unload?" Lasswell continued. "We have a short list of purchases we need to make as well..." 

"But..." 

"Lasswell, allow me," Noel finally said, his deep voice soft as he leaned over past Lasswell. 

There was no point in trying to stop him. This was... completely and utterly _his thing_. 

"While I am, perhaps, not this town's ceremonial White Knight, I am in fact Noel," Noel explained gently. "We're simply here to deliver supplies, so I apologize if our appearance is concerning." 

That, thankfully, worked, even if the woman didn't seem entirely convinced of Noel's identity. They were directed to a small warehouse to unload and Lasswell collected their payment. Sorting and assembling it all wasn't their job, after all, though now Lasswell was a little curious. But more importantly, they needed to do a bit of shopping for their own supplies and they needed to eat and rest. 

So, shopping it was, along with a decent dinner in a festively-decorated pub, and a night at the town's small inn, the four of them split between two rooms. Then they'd be able to meet back up with the main group...

Or not. 

"Would you mind staying for a day or two?" Noel asked as they readied to sleep. Lasswell was still looking over one of his own lists, though it did seem like they'd managed to acquire all they needed. Noel had stripped down to just underthings and certainly looked... distracting.

Lasswell considered and, honestly, they could do it. Especially for Noel. 

"You're curious?" Lasswell questioned. He was, too, but... 

"Aren't you?" Noel replied with a little smile. "It's... interesting. I don't actually know how to feel about it. But I have been told that while I certainly don't look much like myself, I've at least done a very nice job on my armor modifications." 

Finally, _finally_, Lasswell managed to chuckle. Noel joined in a moment later and then, unceremoniously, made damned sure that Lasswell was doing absolutely nothing else with paperwork before morning. 

The morning, however, was when the turkeys attacked.

Lasswell awoke to someone banging on the door. He was out of bed quickly, Noel at his heels, grabbing his coat to cover himself along the way. 

"What's going on?" he asked as he cracked the door. Standing there, Clyne behind him, Duane looked oddly wild-eyed. 

"Turkeys," Duane replied. "We were going to get breakfast, but..." 

Lasswell frowned. Could Duane and Clyne not handle a few turkeys? Even if wild, a few small spells would be enough to herd them away from the main streets. 

There was a scream from somewhere outside, and then another. 

"We'll be right there," Lasswell said quickly as he closed the door. It was not the fastest he'd ever gotten dressed, but it was close. 

Noel was right behind him again as they ran out into the street, ready to-- 

Duane and Clyne had already engaged the turkeys and apparently rescued a couple of townsfolk already. But-- 

Instead of angry, feathered balls of death flapping in their direction, there were easily a dozen giant steaming, delicious-looking and perfectly-browned _cooked turkeys_ menacing the main street. 

Hopefully, Lasswell thought, nobody would mind if they took the opportunity to do a little carving. 

He rushed the nearest one, blade flashing, and was rewarded with... juicy white meat. A lot of it. But the turkey, somehow balancing on its legbones, didn't go down. 

Noel hit it with one of his strongest ice spells a moment later and, frosted, it teetered and fell and didn't get back up. 

"Over here, Noel!" Duane called. He and Clyne looked to be surrounded with dark meat and stuffing as well as three cooked turkeys that still meant business. 

Noel was quick with his work, though by the time the last turkey was put on ice, Lasswell could tell he was exhausted. 

"That wasn't supposed to happen." 

With Noel leaning against him, Lasswell looked over to a pair of young men in mage robes who both looked deeply embarrassed. Flanking them were the woman from the day before and a couple of men that seemed like typical village elders. 

"We just wanted to have lots of food for everyone and have a lively, exciting festival," the other explained. "But the spell kinda didn't do that." 

Noel chuckled. "I think you succeeded," he said. "That was certainly exciting, if nothing else." 

"Were you planning on staying at least for dinner?" one of the elders questioned. 

"We were," Lasswell replied. "We can help clean up as well." 

He wasn't quite sure where the giant cooked turkeys were going to go, let alone all the extra meat and stuffing already removed from them. Most of it would still be edible, at least. 

"At least get breakfast first and catch your breath. You're our town heroes, after all--" 

Noel gave Lasswell a playful little nudge and chuckled softly against him. 

Well, Lasswell supposed, there was nothing wrong with a little extra fact in their legend and their festival. 

He certainly hoped the turkeys wouldn't become an annual tradition, though. 

Even if they were exceptionally moist and delicious.


End file.
